Gundamless Wing
by Wodenschild
Summary: Heero Yuy was killed by an assassin, but what if he wasn't? Would Gundam still have been built? due to lack of intersert on my or anyones part this will be discontinued.
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: the only Gundam Wing I own is two posters and three books, so don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: This is AU so they might be a little OOC but since I like them the way they are I'll try and leave their personalities mostly intact. I'm very much 3+4, 1+R, and 2+H so if any of that offends you don't read. Of course no one but me will probably read it anyway…  
  
Gundam-less Wing By Wodenschild  
  
Every action has an equal but opposite reaction: Newton's first law.  
  
Long before Operation Meteor there was a colonist who promoted peace named Heero Yuy. As is well known an assassin killed him and peace fell apart. Then the Peacecraft family rose on Earth advocating total pacifism and they were destroyed, their children scattering, to rise again. But what if in another time, another place that first assassin failed? What if Heero Yuy, the pacifist, had lived? Would peace have been achieved earlier? Would the Gundams, or their pilots be needed at all?  
  
Episode One: A new beginning  
  
Relena shifted her position on the plane and sighed. "Father?"  
  
King Alexander Peacecraft looked up from several forms towards his only daughter. "Yes, my dear?"  
  
"Was it really necessary for me to accompany you on this trip?"  
  
He leaned back into his seat sighing. "Yes. Your brother Millardo has not the patience or the ambition to lead our people, and in truth the Earth in pacifism. He wishes to remain in the background, indeed he much prefers the role of protector than savior. As his father I must respect that, but our country NEEDS leadership and as painful as this may be, Relena you have a natural skill at it."  
  
Relena took a minute to process this information. "So I must give up my life for the world?" She finally said slowly. "But what about Duo?"  
  
Alexander laughed. "Duo? I love the boy dearly, but he is pure mischief. Plus, no matter that your mother and I adopted him and raised him for the past seven years, he is still seen as an outsider. He would have the world at war in five days."  
  
Relena smiled at that. "That is true enough, subtle he is not." Her smile dimmed. "So it falls to me then…"  
  
Alexander grasped her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I have faith that you can do what is needed. You have all the makings of a true leader, Relena. Your mother would have been very proud of you."  
  
"Thank you father." Relena replied quietly.  
  
Sanq Kingdom  
  
Duo wandered around the palace whistling, his long braid swinging behind him. "Master Duo!" Wincing Duo turned to face the Peacecraft butler, Pargan. "Yo, Par-man, what's up?" Duo said smiling.  
  
"How many times have I asked you to wash up after working on those infernal contraptions?" Pargan scolded as he lead the filthy Duo to the kitchen. "You most likely left a trail of soot behind you."  
  
"Actually it's grease." Duo pointed out earning him a glare. Sighing he followed the older man into the kitchen and submitted to being washed.  
  
"I don't know why you insist on working on them, that is why King Alexander has handymen."  
  
"'Cause it's fun?" Duo offered, that earned him a baleful stare. "Anyway, do you know when Lena's coming back? It's weird being here by myself."  
  
"Master Millardo is home from France." Pargan pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but he's no fun." Duo said laughing.  
  
"Oh really? Is that anyway to talk to your older, bigger brother?" Millardo said lazily from the doorway.  
  
Duo turned and grinned at him. "Aw, your not so big, it's just that your hair takes up so much room."  
  
Millardo gave Duo's two foot long braid an absent tug. "Look who's talking. So where's Relena?"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Dad took the princess off on one of his business trips. They'll be home in a couple of weeks. I hope."  
  
Millardo sighed. "I was afraid of that. Looks like Father was serious."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Training Relena to take over ruling the kingdom, and his place as Foreign Minister to the colonies."  
  
Duo gave him a puzzled look. "You serious? I thought those things usually go to first borns? Or at least males?"  
  
"Normally yes, but he knows that I have no interest in leading people. Anyway, I have been reviewing the security system and some things have been changed, why?"  
  
Duo grinned. "That's due to our new head of security, a Lt. Noin. Runs a very tight ship if you know what I mean. Said our system was a bit lacking in areas."  
  
Millardo bristled, as Duo knew he would. "I designed that system myself!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Duo said still grinning. "Why don't you go tell Lt. Noin, I do believe that Noin should be making rounds about now." Millardo stalked off, furious.  
  
Pargan shook his head reproachfully at Duo. "You could have mentioned that Lt. Noin was a very attractive woman."  
  
"Why? Millardo will find out for himself, and it's more fun this way. Say since we're in the kitchen anyway, how about some food?" Duo said grinning. Pargan sighed and turned to the stove.  
  
Lt. Luzencia Noin nodded to a guardsman as she passed, smiling slightly at the way he automatically straightened upon sighting her. Whistling softly she turned the corner and straight into a wall of male. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Noin said with an off-hand smile. Raising her head her smile faltered at the face her eyes met. Wow!  
  
Millardo waved off the apology and brushed off his jacket. "My own fault. I know this is a blind corner." Placing a political smile on face he faced the woman, and swallowed tightly. "Millardo Peacecraft."  
  
"I know." Noin said with a grin. "Your picture's all over. Lucrezia Noin."  
  
"Lucrezia, that's a nice name…Wait! Noin? Lt. Noin?"  
  
"Yup." She said shrugging. "That would be me."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "What exactly was wrong with my security system? It's worked for five years."  
  
Noin sighed and rolled her eyes. "That's because no one's tried to break-in in three. Look, the basic system was fine, but when you take into account that one of the two most influential men in the universe lives here, it becomes less then fine."  
  
Millardo growled. "I know that. He IS my father! But I still don't see what was so wrong with the current system!"  
  
"I know. And that's the problem. As your new head of security it's my job to see the problems. I'm sure lots of the left over warmongers would love to kill off King Peacecraft and the prodigal son, I'm here to see that doesn't happen. Now if you'll excuse me, I have rounds to finish." Noin said. She walked around him before stopping. "Oh and Millardo? I hate being called Lucrezia."  
  
Millardo stared after her fuming. What an arrogant little…gorgeous…uh, strike that last thought.  
  
Noin wandered into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and found Duo demolishing a ham. She raised her eyebrow. "You going to eat all that?"  
  
Duo glanced up and grinned. "Nah, just most of it. Care to join me?"  
  
Noin shrugged. "Why not? So is your brother always like that?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Ah, so you've met the immovable force. Millardo can be cool, but the man needs to loosen up!"  
  
"Not like you of course." Noin said with a grin.  
  
Duo grinned back. "Righto!"  
  
"So I've now met two thirds of the Peacecraft children, what's Relena like?"  
  
"Lena's the best. She's really quiet, very solemn but don't let that fool you, she can be worse than me with pranks." Duo sighed. "She's very serious and calm, thinks everything through, ya know? But when she smiles, it lights up the room."  
  
Noin was quiet. "She sounds wonderful. You must love her very much."  
  
Duo, in a rare moment of seriousness, said. "Yeah, I do. How could I not? She saved me."  
  
"Well she certainly doesn't sound like her brothers!" Noin said breaking the silence.  
  
Duo laughingly agreed.  
  
"Relena, come I want you to met some people." Alexander said motioning to her. "This is Heero Yuy, one of our greatest allies in outer space."  
  
"A pleasure."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Yuy, the pleasure is all mine." Relena said bowing. "I've studied your speeches, they're wonderful."  
  
Heero smiled. "Why thank you my dear. It's refreshing to find someone so young with an interest in politics."  
  
Alexander smiled. "Yes, I'm very proud of my daughter. Oh there's Mr. Winner. Come Relena, I should introduce you."  
  
"A pleasure Mr. Yuy." Relena said softly. Heero nodded his head and watched them walk off.  
  
"Simon." Heero Yuy said to a nearby aide.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"I do believe we've met the future leader of the universe." Heero said smiling. "Please clear some time in my schedule. I plan on taking the boy to the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
Across the room King Peacecraft was in deep conversation with Mr. Winner. "Pacifism is the only true road to peace!" Mr. Winner insisted.  
  
"I'm not disagreeing, but I do see how there can be a time when resistance is necessary." Alexander said.  
  
Winner sighed heavily. "Now you begin to sound like my son. Quatre insists that force can be a necessary thing."  
  
Relena looked up at the mention of son. "He sounds like a very astute young man. Some people can not be reached through words alone."  
  
Winner shook his head sadly. "I see I am outnumbered. But come, you should meet my son." He lead them over to where a young blond man stood. "Quatre, come here and meet the Peacecrafts."  
  
"The Peacecrafts?" Quatre said curiously moving toward his father. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"And you Mr. Winner." Relena said smiling. "I'm Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Quatre Rababa Winner." Quatre said smiling. Their fathers moved off leaving them to talk.  
  
"Actually I'm rather relieved to find someone else here, under the age of thirty." Relena confided.  
  
Quatre smiled. "Me too, it makes a refreshing change. So Miss Relena, you live in the Sanq Kingdom?"  
  
"Please call me Relena, Miss Relena makes me feel like your nanny. And yes I do my brother Duo and I live at the palace. Our brother Millardo alternates residences."  
  
"And you must call me Quatre. I was not aware you had two brothers." Quatre said smiling.  
  
Relena sighed softly. "Technically Duo is my adopted brother. He was an orphan on the L2 colony when we took him in. Our people love him, but I guess no one sees him as a true Peacecraft."  
  
"Amazing. How did an orphan from L2 end up on Earth?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well it's a long story and…"  
  
"It's a long night. And I don't think you want to talk to more representatives any more than I do." Quatre interrupted.  
  
"Alright. Well, it really begins with my mother, she insisted on accompany Father on long trips, and when I was small I went as well. Millardo is four years older than I am and spent much of his time at a boarding school. When I was eight Father had a conference to attend on L2 so mother packed us up and we went with them. Millardo opted to stay with friends. While Father was busy with the conference Mother and I went shopping. I got separated and lost in the alleys on L2. I was alone and frightened, we may live in a world of peace, but there are still places that are extremely dangerous. Especially for a young girl. I was very lucky, just when a gang was about to jump me, a young boy grabbed me and took off.  
  
"That was my first glimpse of Duo. He had recently been moved off the streets and into an orphanage. He had run away and came back to the streets in time to save me. Even then Duo had a real streak of honor. He knew he couldn't leave me there alone, and I wouldn't be able to survive on the streets so he took me back to the orphanage. He really hated going back. Everyone was really nice and Father Maxwell contacted my parents. Mother scolded me for running off and father thanked the priest. The next day when Mother took me to the park Duo showed up. Then the next and the next. He'd made it his mission to watch out for me. As he said, 'Without me Lena, you'd just get into trouble.' What I didn't know was that at the orphanage he was teased and alienated, so he ran away every day to play with me. When the conference was over, Mother took me back to the orphanage to say goodbye. I cried, because I didn't want to leave him. We did anyway. But halfway to Earth they found Duo in the cargo bay. He'd run away and gotten past security and on board the plane. When they found him Duo grinned and said that where Lena went he went. Who else could keep her out of trouble? Father laughed and said that Duo was right and how would he like to make it his permanent job? They adopted him and he moved right on in as if he lived there his whole life."  
  
Quatre stared at her. "That's amazing. Your father is a very kind man."  
  
Relena smiled. "Yes he is. Of course if you ask Duo he insists I saved him."  
  
"And your brother didn't mind the new addition?"  
  
Relena laughed. "You would have to know Millardo to understand. He was twelve when Duo came, just reaching puberty. Duo made it an interesting experience. They enjoy teasing each other and goaded one another. It's a very strange relationship but one with very deep connections."  
  
Quatre smiled and shook his head. "I do believe I would like to meet them, they sound much more interesting then the people Father lets me visit."  
  
"You'd be welcome any time Quatre." Relena said smiling. On impulse she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're a very good listener."  
  
Quatre blushed slightly. "Thank you." Their fathers' observed the exchange with interest. They looked at one another and smiled. 


	2. Epsiode 2

Episode Two: An engagement for three?  
  
Duo sighed as he swung his foot back in forth. "Damn, this place is so boring when Lena's away. I can only tease Millardo for so long. Well let's see what's up in town." Picking up a paper he started to page through it. Finding an interesting ad, a grin spread across his face. "Well I'll be…Why didn't the jerk tell me they'd be visiting?"  
  
Duo wandered around the circus grounds. "Man, they work fast! How to find Trowa in all this?"  
  
A curvaceous redhead turned the corner and stopped spotting Duo. "Duo? Wow, long time no see!"  
  
Duo gaped. "Cathy? Man o' man, you've grown!"  
  
Cathy laughed shaking her head. "It's been almost five years, that tends to happen. It's so good to see you! Come on I know Trowa would never forgive me if he missed you."  
  
Duo grinned. "Yeah the jerk never mentioned that he was going to be in the neighborhood. So what have you been up to?"  
  
Cathy swung an arm around his neck and winked. "Lots. We just got back from L4."  
  
"Aww I haven't been out to the colonies in so long…See anything good?"  
  
Cathy's eyes clouded and a dreamily smile crossed her lips. "Oh yeah…"  
  
Duo wiggled his eyebrows. "Ooh, tell Duo all about it." Cathy turned the corner leading him toward the lion cages. "It's a guy isn't it?"  
  
Cathy rolled her eyes, "What was your first clue? Yeah, he's an Arabian I think. One of those Joe Cool types, sunglasses and all."  
  
"Not your usual."  
  
"Yeah, but he was so cute…" Cathy said smiling. "Look there's Trowa, I gotta warn you though he's been in a rotten mood ever since we got here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Cathy shrugged. "Who knows? The kid's never been much of a talker." Leaning closer she whispered. "But personally, I think it might have something to do with a blond on L4."  
  
Duo grinned in mischief. "Oh really?"  
  
"Duo." Cathy said warningly. "I wouldn't go there. Hey Trowa! Look who's dropped by!" The tall lean young man straightened from his crouch, his long cinnamon bangs covering one of his eyes. A slight smile crossed his face as he joined them.  
  
"Corralling men now Cathy?" Trowa said blithely.  
  
"Bite me." Cathy said sticking her tongue out. "Well I'm off. If this idiot annoys you Duo, I'll be in the practicing tent." With that she turned and stalked off.  
  
"Tro-man, that is one gorgeous babe." Duo said watching her walk off. Trowa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If you want to keep your sight the way it is please refrain from ogling my sister." Trowa said calmly. "So what brings you out here?"  
  
"Boredom my man, boredom. Lena's off on some trip leaving me with the humorless wonder." Duo complained. "When I saw the ad for the circus I thought I'd drop by. Why didn't you tell me you'd be here?"  
  
Trowa's face tightened. "We left L4 unexpectedly."  
  
"Yeah Cath mentioned something about that." Duo said as they walked toward the tent. "It's good to see you."  
  
Trowa gave him a fond look. "Yeah, you too."  
  
"So tell me about this blond?" Duo said grinning.  
  
Trowa stopped and glared. "Cathy." He bit out. "It's none of your business."  
  
"I'm hurt! Can't a friend hear about another's lovelife? It's not like I'm having one." Duo complained.  
  
Trowa smirked. "Troubles in Peacecraft paradise?"  
  
Duo glared. "Ah, shut up." The two found a calm spot and sat. "Seriously though tell me what you've been up to."  
  
Trowa sighed. "My father and I haven't really been getting along lately, I want to change my name, officially."  
  
"Dude who wouldn't? I mean Triton? What were your parents thinking?"  
  
Trowa glared. "I was saying? Also he doesn't approve of my, how to put this? Lifestyle choice?"  
  
Duo stared at him. "You telling me your dad's pissed because you're gay and hate your stupid name? Dude that's soo…"  
  
"Common?" Trowa interjected. "Tell me about it. He threw a fit on L4 when I was flirting with this guy. Packed us up and shoved me earth-side."  
  
"Well that sucks." Duo said finally. "Look man you've got to get away from your dad. It's not like you're a kid anymore, I mean you're almost seventeen. Why don't you stay with me at the mansion for awhile, help me torment Millardo?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "I appreciate the offer but I need to try and work things out first. Ever since the attack that killed my mother, he's been different."  
  
Duo sighed. "It's easy to forget that the times are not totally peaceful."  
  
"It could have been worse. Without that Preventor organization Heero Yuy set up I could have lost everyone." Trowa said seriously. He glared at his waving sister. "Of course, right now that doesn't seem like a bad thing…"  
  
Noin sighed for the umpteenth time and glared at the platinum haired menace. "Look, Mr. Peacecraft, I appreciate the uh, help, but I really have everything under control."  
  
"Miss Noin…"  
  
"That's Lt. Noin, or just Noin!" Noin snapped. "Oh, just go write a speech or something."  
  
Millardo clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. He'd been here for two weeks and they continued to argue. "Fine. Noin I just wanted to find out where my brother went off too. Since you are head of security I thought you'd be the best to ask!"  
  
"That is not why you were here! Jeez, I'm not stupid, you think I can't do this job!" Noin said glaring. "I may be young, and a woman but I've trained for this since I was ten!"  
  
Millardo glared back. "I didn't say that! You're putting words into my mouth!" They stood there glaring as Duo strolled in whistling.  
  
"Hey Noin, Millardo what's up?" Duo asked cheerfully. Then the tension hit him. "Uh, I'll just be going then…"  
  
"DUO!" Millardo growled grabbing his shirt and dragging him down the hall. "Where have you been!"  
  
Noin shook her head at them. "Men." She muttered. The ringing phone distracted her. "Hello? Yes this is Lucrezia Noin. WHAT? Oh god! When? Of course! I'll be on the next flight out!" With a quick goodbye she hung up. Staring at the phone for a minute she followed the two men's path. She found them having a semi-wrestling match in the gym. "Excuse me."  
  
Duo glanced over grinning. "Hey what's wrong?"  
  
Noin cleared her throat. "I have to take a small leave of absence. My aunt and uncle were in a car accident and I have to go."  
  
Millardo dropped Duo and the two moved over to her. "Of course. Don't worry, Father and Relena will be away for another week."  
  
"Yeah, go take care of your family." Duo added.  
  
Noin grimaced. "What's left of it." Nodding curtly she walked out.  
  
"That's rough." Duo said harshly. "Hope everything's okay. Those guys practically raised her."  
  
Millardo stared eyes narrowed at Duo. "And how do you know so much about our head of security?"  
  
Duo grinned. "'Cause I asked. She's a cool lady." Millardo growled and stalked out. "Hmm, methinks the lad doth protest too much."  
  
Noin shivered, air conditioned planes were always too cold for her. Sighing she leaned back. I hope Hilde's doing okay.  
  
Relena laughed as Quatre recounted tales of his sisters. "Quatre, you have to be making that up!"  
  
Quatre smiled innocently. "Not at all, Zorha really does have a poodle died pink. His name is Toodles."  
  
"Toodles the poodle?" Relena giggled. "Okay you win, you have the weirdest family!"  
  
Quatre grinned. "Well to be fair I do have the advantage, I have twenty- nine sisters."  
  
Relena shook her head ruefully. "You must have had an interesting childhood."  
  
"It was…illuminating." Quatre said finally. "So when do you leave?"  
  
Relena sighed. "Tomorrow, finally. I can't wait to get home."  
  
"I shall miss our conversations." Quatre said sorrowfully.  
  
"You could follow me home." Relena said playfully.  
  
Quatre laughed, "I'm cat-tra, not dog-tra."  
  
Relena turned serious and clasped his hand. "I shall miss you as well. I can't think of another person I have enjoyed being with as much, with the possible exception of my brothers."  
  
Quatre raised her hand to his lips. "I can not think of a higher compliment, Miss Relena."  
  
"Relena." King Alexander said quietly. "It is time for us to leave, we have an early flight in the morning." Relena nodded and gave Quatre one last smile.  
  
"So what do you think of that boy?" Alexander asked with a smile.  
  
"Quatre? He's a wonderful man, has some brilliant ideas for the Earth Sphere." Relena said. "Why?"  
  
"Oh I was thinking of inviting him and his father to spend some time at the Sanq kingdom."  
  
"That would be wonderful, Quatre said he would love to meet Duo." Relena said smiling.  
  
Meanwhile a similar conversation was going on between the elder Winner and Quatre. "Quatre, would you like to accompany me to the Sanq kingdom? I have some business to discuss further with King Peacecraft."  
  
Quatre looked over at his father in surprise. "I would love to. But Father, after what happened on L4 I thought you were mad at me."  
  
Winner laughed nervously. "Yes, well I see that I was wrong about some of that. It was unfair of me to judge you."  
  
Quatre smiled brightly. "Thank you Father!"  
  
Duo fidgeted in the chair. Millardo glared at him, but that was usual lately. "Would you please stop squirming!"  
  
"Come on! Lena should be home now aren't you nervous?" Duo said hopping around to face him. "And not a moment to soon, I'm sick of being stuck with Mr. Cranky pants."  
  
"At least you don't have to deal with Mr. Optimist." The two circled each other like cats. Pargan hurried by then and tsked. "Master Millardo, Master Duo, Miss Relena will be home momentarily." Duo brightened and bounded for the door.  
  
Just as he opened it, the limo pulled into the drive. A wide grin on his face Duo watched as Relena stepped out. "LENA!" Duo called happily, running down the stairs and sweeping her into is arms.  
  
Laughing Relena hugged him back. "Put me down Duo! I missed you too, but you're making me dizzy!"  
  
Duo grinned. "Don't wanna." In a quick move he lifted her legs up until he was carrying her. Relena wiggled giggling. King Alexander watched smiling as his son came down the steps to join them.  
  
Millardo smiled fondly at his sister. "Relena, it's good to see you."  
  
"You too Millardo."  
  
Holding up his hands King Alexander drew their attention. "This is a wonderful homecoming, but we do have guests…" Mr. Winner and Quatre climbed out and stood beside him Quatre smiled, amused at the scene on the steps. "This is the head of the Winner cooperation and his son Quatre."  
  
Relena wiggled again and Duo set her down sheepishly. "Quatre, come meet my brothers. This, is Duo and Millardo."  
  
Quatre held his hand out smiling. "A pleasure."  
  
"Sure thing man." Duo said. "If I'd know we were having company, I would've been…"  
  
Relena grinned up at him. "Cultured? Refined? Not rude?"  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at her. "Brat."  
  
Millardo stepped up to his father. "Father, due to a family emergency Lt. Noin had to take a small leave of absence."  
  
"I do hope everything's alright." Alexander said concerned.  
  
"Her aunt and uncle were in an accident." Millardo said quietly. Alexander shook his head sadly. "Well let's get our guests indoors and comfortable, it's been a long journey."  
  
Noin looked over at her young cousin, smiling softly as she saw she was sleeping. Reaching over she shook her slightly. "Hilde, come on wake up now. We're about to land."  
  
Rubbing her eyes, the small brunette sat up. "So soon? Are you sure this will be all right? I can always stay with Adolph."  
  
"Of course it's ok. You're family. We're family. Besides I could use your help."  
  
Hilde looked up. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you're a whiz with computers, kid and I need a good hacker to test out our system." Noin explained. "Don't worry, I'll square all this with the boss man."  
  
"Noin, thank you for coming to get me." Hilde said quietly.  
  
Noin reached over and grabbed her hand. "I couldn't do any less for your parents."  
  
One car-ride later. Hilde gaped at the house. "THIS is where I'll be living?"  
  
Noin smirked. "I know. But hey, their royalty. Come on our quarters are around back. Then I'll let you settle in while I go talk to the Peacecrafts." Hilde nodded lifting her pack, still staring at the house.  
  
Hilde wandered the grounds; I've never seen so many flowers! She glanced around but didn't see her cousin. Biting her lip she moved toward the house. One peak couldn't hurt.  
  
Duo watched the girl move around the house. Cute little thing probably lost. Duo to the rescue! "Hey there pretty lady, you lost?"  
  
Hilde started at the voice and guiltily turned to face him. "I was just looking around. It's a beautiful place."  
  
"Yeah it is. But the outsides nothing to the inside come on." Duo said motioning her in. "I'm Duo."  
  
Hilde grinned. "Hilde. You live here?"  
  
Duo stared wide-eyed. "I thought you did!" At her horrified expression he laughed. "Yeah. So what's a pixie like you doing out of the forest?"  
  
Hilde looked at him, a frown on her face. "Pixie?"  
  
Duo grinned. "It's cause your short, like a pixie. Oof." Duo said as she elbowed him. "Okay that's out, go easy on me 'kay babe?"  
  
"Duo, are you hijacking girls again?" An amused voice said besides them. Duo smirked. "Only you Relena." Relena sighed and hit his shoulder. "I'm Relena, this idiot is my brother."  
  
Hilde smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Hilde."  
  
"Hilde! There you are!" Noin called rushing toward her. "I was worried, this house is a maze if you don't know it. You must be Relena, I'm Lt. Noin."  
  
Duo grinned widely. "Does Millie know your back yet?" Relena rolled her eyes at the nickname.  
  
Noin groaned, "Yes, and now I have two more important people to protect! And did you know Ambassador Yuy is coming? Assassins will have a field day!"  
  
Relena frowned. "I wasn't aware Mr. Yuy would be coming."  
  
"There's a problem with the L5 colony, a plague of some sorts. Ambassador Yuy is coming to help the relief effort." Noin explained. "I see you've met my cousin."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, "Cousin?"  
  
Noin grinned. "What can't see the resemblance?" Hilde stood over a foot shorter but with the same short dark hair and blue eyes. Hearing a bellow, Noin rolled her eyes. "The master calls. I'll see you later, okay Hilde?" Hilde nodded. Noin gave her arm a brief squeeze before walking off.  
  
Relena smiled at the girl. "You two care to join us? Quatre and I were having tea."  
  
Hilde grinned. "Sure, why not. Who's Quatre?" She asked following Relena into the room. Resigned to having tea Duo followed.  
  
Hilde goggled at them. "I can't believe that you two were at a Peace conference yesterday. You're both so young!"  
  
Relena smiled, she liked Hilde already. "Don't we know it. We were the only ones under thirty."  
  
"Which is why we decided early on to spend as much time together as possible." Quatre added. "You would not believe how dull people can be."  
  
Hilde shook her head. "I'm sitting having tea with a Princess and the Winner heir. I must be dreaming."  
  
Duo mock pouted. "Hey what about me?"  
  
Relena rolled her eyes fondly. "Yes we can't forget the great destroyer."  
  
Duo let out a bark of laughter. "I can't believe you remember that!"  
  
"How could I not?" Relena retorted. Quatre and Hilde exchanged glances.  
  
"Miss Relena? Care to explain?" Quatre inquired.  
  
"Relena, please Quatre. Well it all started with a cartoon show…"  
  
Duo glared at her. "You're not actually gonna tell them?"  
  
Hilde grinned. "This sounds good."  
  
Relena smiled widely. "It is. It was quite popular in its time, I believe. There was this one character, she had a weapon in her possession, what was it? Ah, yes a glaive. When she first appeared she was called the Senshi of Destruction. Duo became enamored of her weapon and built a somewhat replica of it, he ran around the house for weeks chasing the maids claiming to be the great destroyer."  
  
Duo sighed. "Relena you're not helping my rep here."  
  
Relena cocked her head. "Who said I would?" Duo groaned and placed his head in his hands.  
  
Hilde patted his back. "I think it sounds cute."  
  
Relena opened her mouth but before she could mention that he's been twelve at the time, Duo smacked his hand over her mouth. "Hehe, yeah cute…"  
  
Heero Yuy smiled as he watched the stars move by. 'If only others could see it this way, so peaceful.' Turning he looked at his young charge, he sat staring forward, ever alert. His wild brown hair fell haphazardly about his face and his unusual eyes remained fixed forward. "Heero." Yuy said quietly and the boy turned to face him. "I believe you will like the Sanq Kingdom. The Peacecrafts are quite charismatic."  
  
The boy nodded once and returned to his vigil. Yuy sighed. "Alright then, Heero." Yuy laid his head back and closed his eyes. He was so tired. Maintaining this peace was wearing him down, and he was sure King Alexander felt the same. He hoped that the young man with him would, in time shoulder some of the burden he now carried. The boy was special, even from the first Yuy could tell that. The sounds of an argument broke off his thoughts and he looked over at the delegates from the L5 colony. Master Long and his disciple Wufei seemed to have a difference of opinion on their upcoming plea to the earth for assistance.  
  
"Master Long, have you forgotten that these are the same people who tired to alienate our colony? Our way of life?"  
  
Master Long looked back at Wufei and spoke calmly. "Wufei, the times have changed and we must change with them. I would think, with your own wife stricken by the plague you would most want to see help come."  
  
"Humph!" Wufei growled. "Merian was foolish. For a warrior she has no sense."  
  
"And you are a scholar, which is why we look to you to make our plea. Do not disappoint your clan, Wufei."  
  
Yuy smiled to himself. 'Yes, listen to your master child. You have not gone through war, or suffered the losses one can cause. You would do well to talk with the survivors and see what the efforts of peace have brought them.' His thoughts once more turned to the boy next to him. 'Not like this one. He has seen too much, to remain the child he should be. I do not know what happened before he found me, nor do I believe I want to. But I will be forever grateful for him.'  
  
Winner and King Alexander smiled at each as they shared drinks. "So it's settled then."  
  
"Yes, Relena will marry your son Quatre." King Alexander said. "And together they will lead the world to a new era of peace and prosperity." 


	3. Episode 3

Episode Three: We meet again…for the first time.  
  
The elder Heero stepped out of the limo and gazed at the blue sky above. "Heero, come see. This is Earth, this is where we are from." He called softly, the young man climbed out and looked around.  
  
"It's big." He stated.  
  
Yuy smiled. "That it is my boy. Come, I want you to meet the Peacecrafts."  
  
"Hn." The boy said lifting the collar of his jacket. Yuy sighed and led him up to the house.  
  
Hilde stretched and glanced out the front window, taking a break from her hacking. "Hey Lena, who's the cutie in the front?"  
  
Relena moved over closer to her and looked out. In the past three days she and Hilde had bonded and become fast friends. "Oh, that's Heero Yuy!"  
  
"Yuy huh?" Hilde said. "But I thought that he was a lot older than us."  
  
"He is. Oh, you don't understand, the boy is Heero Yuy and so is the man. Just not the same Heero." Relena explained. "The younger one is Mr. Yuy's ward and bodyguard."  
  
"Ward?" Hilde asked turning.  
  
"Heero Yuy has no children, and rumor has it that he is training him to take on his position."  
  
"Looks more like a solider than a peacemaker." Hilde commented. "See how he holds himself? And the way he darts glances around at the area? He's scouting it."  
  
Relena looked closer. "Yes, your right. He looks like Millardo does when we go out."  
  
Hilde nodded. "That's because he's trained to be that way. But this guy can't be any older than we are." Relena raised her hand to the glass.  
  
"He looks so sad…" Relena said softly. Hilde gave her an odd look.  
  
"How can you tell from here?"  
  
"He looks like Duo did when…never mind." Relena said shaking her head. "Oh look more guests. I don't think so many people have come to the Sanq kingdom in one sitting before. Father will be calling me soon, I should go." Relena said getting up.  
  
Hilde sighed. "Well thanks for the company, Lena. If you see Lucy tell her that I'm almost finished." Relena nodded smiling and gracefully left the room. Hilde shook her head and turned back to the computer. "That girl really is something."  
  
Duo looked up from his sandwich, toward Millardo. "So whfats up man?" Duo tied to ask through the food and choked. Millardo shook his head and whapped Duo.  
  
"Eat, then speak." Millardo suggested dryly. "We are going to have guests so try not to be yourself?"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. I can be good you know." Relena poked her head into the kitchen and smiled. "Is this a private party or can I join?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Lena, you know you're always welcome. So I hear we're having more guests?"  
  
Relena sighed. "Yes, Heero Yuy and his ward, as well as the representatives from L5."  
  
Duo frowned, "That's the colony that refused to join the coalition right?"  
  
"Yes, they didn't trust Earth after everything that had happened. Right now they're currently suffering from a severe plague. None of their doctors have been able to find a cure."  
  
Millardo nodded. "So they've come to the coalition leaders for help."  
  
Relena nodded. "Exactly. I just hope we can." Turning she cocked her head. "I think I hear father. I'd better go, are you two coming?"  
  
"In a minute. I'll bring Duo after he's finished eating." Millardo said. Relena smiled and left. Millardo frowned after her. "Did you hear that Duo?"  
  
Duo sighed. "Yeah, she's totally accepted that she'll be responsible for maintaining the peace." He shoved away from the table and stood. "It's not right. She's only sixteen! She should be flirting with guys, and yelling at us for interfering."  
  
Millardo's eyes narrowed. "I don't mind her not dealing with boys, but your right."  
  
Duo grinned. "Well then, we'll just have to make sure Lena doesn't get too serious."  
  
Millardo smiled back sardonically. In perfect agreement the two followed Relena out.  
  
Relena sighed; these meetings got more and more boring. Smiling politely at Master Long, the chief representative of L5 she asked, "So Master Long is this your first visit to Earth?"  
  
Master Long shook his head. "No my dear. I visited many years ago, before your father married. It is Wufei's first visit though."  
  
Relena glance over at the young man slumped against the wall glaring. "Well if he would like a tour of the grounds I would be happy to give it. Also there is a circus performing nearby. I was planning on going with Quatre and my brothers, but Wufei would be welcome to join us."  
  
Smiling Master Long patted her shoulder. "Thank you, I will mention it to him."  
  
Ambassador Yuy came and joined him. "I see you have meet Miss Peacecraft, Master Long,"  
  
"Yes, such a gracious young woman." Relena blushed. "She offered to show Wufei around. I believe a circus was mentioned."  
  
Yuy smiled. "That is very nice of you Miss Relena. Would you be willing to take my ward along with you? Heero has never been on Earth, and rarely goes out for fun."  
  
Relena turned to look at the boy staring fixedly out the window. "Of course, he would be most welcome. It was a group trip with my brothers and Quatre Winner anyway." Heero turned and faced the group as if sensing their regard. Relena quickly looked away, heart pounding. Heero's gaze returned to the window.  
  
"Come on Lena! We're going to be late!" Duo called up the stairs. "You're cute enough!"  
  
"Duo!" Relena yelled angrily, stomping into view. "Remember we have guests!  
  
Duo pouted. "I wanna see Trowa."  
  
Relena sighed and made her way down the stairs. "Hello Hilde, Quatre. Have the others show up yet?"  
  
"No." Quatre said. "But your brother Millardo did say that he would not be joining us."  
  
"Oh? That's too bad, I haven't had a chance to see him much since we got back. Did he say why?" Hilde and Duo looked at each other and broke out laughing. "What?"  
  
Hilde giggled. "It seems that Millardo has taken a fancy to my cousin."  
  
"You're kidding!" Relena said wide-eyed.  
  
"Nope. Millie's done up. Following her around like a puppy." Duo snickered grinning evilly.  
  
Quatre looked embarrassed. "He did seem interested." Which caused Duo to laugh even harder.  
  
"What exactly is that braided idiot guffawing over?" An imperious voice said from behind them. Smiling Relena turned.  
  
"You decided to join us! That's wonderful, Wufei. Have you met everyone?" Relena asked politely as Duo glared.  
  
"Humph. I have met Winner. And it was not my idea to spend my time with a bunch of weaklings and women." Wufei sniffed. Hilde joined in glaring at Wufei. Relena sighed and felt the beginnings of a headache developing.  
  
"Well this is my brother Duo, and Hilde Schiebecker the cousin of our security chief." Relena sighed. "Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Hn." Came from the brown-haired boy leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, hello Heero." Relena said flustered. "Well since everyone's here, let's be off."  
  
The car ride to the circus made Relena's headache ten times worse, considering that Wufei and Duo fought at every opportunity. Fortunately, Quatre took half the responsibility of keeping the peace. Which was good, because Hilde was no help, instead joined in. Heero spent the ride in silence. When they arrived, Duo jumped out and dragged Hilde with him.  
  
Relena made her way out more sedately and waited for her guests. "I apologize for my brother, he's just excited. An old friend of his works here and he rarely gets to see him. Shall we?"  
  
Quatre smiled and joined her. Wufei snorted and stalked toward them. Heero followed them a few steps behind. "Oh my god! Relena?!" A red head cried running up to Relena.  
  
Relena turned and truly smiled at the woman. "Cathy! It's been years!" Relena said hugging her. "I didn't realize you were still with the circus. I thought you were going to try college?"  
  
Cathy sighed. "Dad vetoed the idea. He wants all his little chicks safely in the nest. I could just leave I know, but I don't want Triton to be left here by himself." Turning Cathy grinned at the guys. "Now why don't you introduce me to the cuties? Say, don't I know you?"  
  
Quatre looked startled. "I don't believe we've met."  
  
"You live on L4 right? We just got back from there." Cathy said. "I never forget a face. Besides you were with that hottie, Abdul." Relena raised an eyebrow and stared at her friend. "I'll tell you later."  
  
Quatre blushed. "Abdul is one of my fathers guards. We did visit the circus a couple of weeks ago." Quatre looked around. "So this is the same one?"  
  
Cathy grinned. "Yup." Oh right this is Trowa's cutie pie. Looks like it might be mutual.  
  
"Are you hens through clucking?" Wufei grumbled. "I would like this whole humiliating experience over with."  
  
Cathy glared at the man and fingered one of her ever-present knives. "I really wouldn't go there, she's a killer with those knives of hers." Relena said stepping between them. "Now why don't you show us around and I'll introduce you?"  
  
"Come on babe, I want you to meet Trowa." Duo said running with Hilde.  
  
"That's fine, but Duo my legs aren't as long as yours!" Hilde said laughing. Duo slowed down and looked back.  
  
"Oh sorry babe." Duo said sheepishly, slowing down.  
  
"So how do you know this guy?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Well his mom was killed during a terrorist raid and his Dad broke down so his sister and him spent a few weeks at the orphanage on L2. Trowa was this quiet little thing, and Cathy was very protective of him. Being an outcast there myself, I kind of followed him around for a while him didn't mind listening to me chatter on, which was a first. The next time some of the other kids started picking on me he knocked them out. Not that I couldn't have handled it myself, but it was cool to have someone stand up for me. From then on Cathy considered me a second little brother, when their Dad came and took them back to the circus I ran away for the first time. Their Dad's not what you call generous, so he booted me right back out. Didn't want street trash around his kids, thought I was a dangerous influence. I refused to go back and spent a month on the streets before they caught me."  
  
Hilde stared at him. "Duo…"  
  
Embarrassed Duo continued. "Anyway, me and him've been best buds ever since. So whenever they're around I take off and spend a few days with them. And we keep in touch through email and the phone."  
  
"Which runs up my bill." A quiet voice said beside them. Duo grinned. "Awe, admit it, ya love me."  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. "I really wouldn't go there with a lady present. Triton Bloom at your service."  
  
"Hilde Schiebecker. You're really cute you know that?" Hilde said.  
  
"Babe!" Duo cried.  
  
"You're cute too, sweetie, but this guy's a hunk." Trowa shook his head smiling. Duo frowned and glared at Hilde.  
  
"Anyway. I brought Lena down for some fun. 'course we had to shepherd these colonial higher ups with us." Duo grumbled.  
  
Hilde elbowed him. "Duo! I thought you liked Quatre."  
  
"I do. The guy's cool, but that doesn't mean I want to share time with my girls with him."  
  
"Your girls?" Hilde asked.  
  
"So Trowa, old buddy. How about a tour?" Duo asked nervously. Trowa sighed and allowed Duo to pull him away.  
  
A couple of aisles away Cathy was giving the complete tour to her little group. "No, the lions aren't really that dangerous, unless someone forgets to feed them." She said answering Quatre's question.  
  
"Oh." Quatre said staring at them. "Does that mean I could pet one?"  
  
Cathy laughed. "Are you crazy? That's a lion!"  
  
Wufei grumbled quietly. Cathy glared at him then smiled. "And here's where I practice for my act."  
  
"Really Miss Cathy? Would you mind if we watched? I loved your act."  
  
"Thank you Quatre I try. Sure now, I'll need a volunteer…how about you Wufei? Good." Cathy said dragging him over to the board.  
  
"Woman, I did not agree to be your dummy." Wufei said glaring.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't go there." Cathy said.  
  
"Have you seen this Miss Relena?" Quatre asked.  
  
Relena smiled. "Many times. It never gets old." Cathy stood four feet from Wufei, took aim and starting tossing her knives at him. When the first one nearly hit him on the shoulder he jumped and starting screaming at her. Cathy just smiled and aimed around his jumping figure.  
  
Relena shook her head, Cathy never was one to forgive and forget. She winced as Wufei hit a particular high note. Her headache was not going away.  
  
"Are you alright?" Startled Relena turned. Heero stood behind her, watching her carefully.  
  
"It's just a headache, but thank you." Relena said smiling nervously. "I wonder where Duo has gone to?" Heero came up beside her and placed his hands on either of her face. "W-w-what are you doing?"  
  
"Pressure points." He stated. He touched several spots lightly and the tight pressure lessened. Relena stared at him. "T-t-thank you." She stammered.  
  
"Miss Relena are you alright?" Quatre asked coming up to them. Heero backed away, Relena clasped her shaking hands together and turned to Quatre.  
  
She smiled softly. "Just a headache, it seems to have passed. Shall we find Duo?"  
  
"We might want to rescue Wufei first." Heero commented. The two stared at him and giggled then broke out laughing.  
  
Cathy turned and said exasperated. "You guys! You missed my finale." Turning the two looked over to see an angry Wufei pinned to the board. This set them off again. Heero calmly walked over and pulled out the knives, letting Wufei fall to the ground.  
  
"Cathy, what have I said about injuring guests?" Came the exasperated inquiry. Cathy turned and stuck her tongue out at her brother.  
  
"Get bent. He deserved it." Cathy said calmly. "If he had just stayed still he would have been in far less danger."  
  
Trowa shook his head and helped Wufei to his feet. "I apologize, my sister has a bit of a temper."  
  
Wufei regarded Cathy with a look of faint respect. "Accepted. Well done woman."  
  
Relena moved closer. "Triton you get more handsome every time I see you."  
  
"I could return the compliment." Trowa said, eyes smiling at her. "It's been awhile. Care to introduce your friends?"  
  
Relena smiled. "Always changing the subject. That's fine. May I present Wufei Chang representative of L5, Heero, the ward of Heero Yuy, and Quatre Rababa Winner of the Winner Corp."  
  
Trowa bowed, his eyes glued to Quatre. "A pleasure. Have you come for the day?"  
  
"Yes, I thought it would be a good way for our guests, at least our younger guests to relax a bit." Relena said.  
  
Trowa smiled. "We live to serve. Come I'll find you some good seats." The group trooped after him, as Quatre passed Cathy laid a hand on his shoulder stopping him.  
  
"Just one question, did happen to bring any of your guard with you?" Cathy asked innocently.  
  
Quatre shook his head, then smiled thoughtfully. "No, but that's a wonderful idea Miss Cathy. I'll be sure to mention it to my father."  
  
"I'd appreciate it. Wouldn't want some assassin getting to you." Cathy said winking. "At least not before Trowa gets you." Quatre turned puzzled eyes to her. "My brother. He hates the name Triton. I gave him the nickname Trowa after some colony guy." Quatre blushed and rushed to catch up with the others. Cathy laughed. "Oh, he's so cute! This is going to be fun!"  
  
As always the show was wonderful, Hilde goggled at the acrobatic display of Trowa's while Quatre covered his eyes as Cathy threw knives at her brother. Duo hooted and cheered on as he bounced in his seat, starting another argument with Wufei. Relena smiled at the antics of her guests, more amused now that her head felt better. Turning she looked over at Heero and blushed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Relena asked. Heero stared her, head tilted in question. "You're staring."  
  
"Does it bother you?"  
  
Relena blushed more. "N-n-no. It's a wonderful show isn't it?"  
  
"Trowa would make an excellent bodyguard." Heero stated turning back to the show.  
  
Relena glanced at him, confused. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"He's agile, and moves silently. He would be very good at covert ops."  
  
Relena shook her head grinning. "You really are a strange boy."  
  
"I am not a boy, I am a solider." Heero stated. "My mission is to protect Heero Yuy."  
  
Relena goggled at him. "Okay."  
  
Duo glared at them. "Alright you two, break it up! You've missed the end!" Relena cleared her throat and excused herself. Duo frowned at Heero. "I don't know what's going on, but if you hurt her in any way, I will kill you."  
  
Heero arched an eyebrow at him. "I doubt you would be capable of carrying out such a threat."  
  
Duo smiled grimly, eyes dark and glazed. "Man, you have no idea what I'm capable of." Flipping off a small salute Duo sauntered after Relena to say goodbye to his friends.  
  
The car ride back was less eventful, meaning less noisy and they all reached the palace with their sanity intact. A grim Millardo met them at the door.  
  
Relena's smile faltered at the look on his face. "Millardo, something wrong?"  
  
Millardo shook his head. "It's not for me to say. Quatre, Relena you are to come with me. Mr. Winner, and Father need to speak to you both."  
  
Duo frowned. "Mille?"  
  
"Later Duo, later." Millardo said sadly. "Come on Relena."  
  
Confused, Relena and Quatre followed Millardo to the study. Once inside Millardo turned to leave, pausing to give Relena's shoulder a squeeze. As soon as he closed the door behind himself, Duo and Hilde pounced on him.  
  
"Mille what is all this?" Duo asked grimly. "You're freaking me."  
  
Millardo sighed. "Come on, let's move off first. The library's open." They settled down in the leather chairs and Duo glared.  
  
"Okay! We're settled, spill already!"  
  
"It's hard to say this." Millardo said. "I never believed Father would do this."  
  
"Do what!"  
  
"He set up an engagement between Quatre and Relena." Millardo said stiffly. "I never believed that he would dictate any of his children's lives!"  
  
Duo sat stunned. "Relena? And Quatre?" Next to him Hilde's hung open and she repeated Duo's words. The two looked at each other and broke out laughing.  
  
"What are you two laughing over? Don't you understand the seriousness of this!"  
  
Duo was nearly double. "Oh man! You had me so worried!"  
  
Hilde held her sides, and grinned. "We thought something horrible had happened! But this?"  
  
Millardo stared at the two incredulous. "This is our sister's future happiness!"  
  
Duo and Hilde finally quieted. "Hey, he's really worried!" Hilde said, still giggling faintly.  
  
Duo looked up. "Man, don't you get it? Quatre's gay!"  
  
Hilde nodded. "Flaming!"  
  
Millardo stared at them confused. Duo shook his head. "He doesn't get it. Mille, he likes guys! In fact, if I read things right today Quatre's nuts over Trowa!" He sighed and turned to Hilde. "I told you this guy's got no sense of humor."  
  
Still grinning at each other, they were startled to hear the roar and the scream form down the hall. Within seconds, all three were tearing down the hall. They arrived just as Lt. Noin came up looking in the open doorway; they saw Quatre lying on the ground holding his face. Relena knelt beside him, looking horrified. King Alexander was behind his desk, shocked. Mr. Winner was in a chokehold on the floor, Heero above him.  
  
"I would apologize to your son." Heero said coldly.  
  
Relena glanced back in forth as she helped Quatre up. "Are you alright?"  
  
Quatre stared down on the floor ashamed. "I will be. I'm sorry to have brought conflict to your home."  
  
"What in the hell, happened here!" Noin said stepping into the room, lowering her weapon.  
  
Heero let Mr. Winner up and he straightened his suit. "A small family disagreement. I'm sorry if we disturbed you." He walked slowly toward the door. Once there he paused. "I have no son."  
  
With a choked sob, Quatre sat back down on the floor. Relena knelt down beside him and hugged him. King Alexander sank into his chair. "I had no idea, I really am truly sorry young man."  
  
Duo attempted a small smile. Turning to Millardo he said, "Well, I guess the engagement's off."  
  
Millardo hit him on the head.  
  
Author's notes-Yeah! Chapter three is done, done, done! Thank you, all two of you, that reviewed! As if you couldn't tell, this will have 3x4 so if that bothers you, well sorry to lose you! Not to worry Mav Phoenix I would never break up 1xR, I love those two together. Hugs for everyone who reviewed! 


End file.
